Fright Night
by hellsingfan101
Summary: When Pip bets that Seras could never scare him she gets her masters help and gives Pip a night he won't forget


Seras lie in her coffin, thinking up a storm. Sadly all of her ideas just weren't right. If she was going to win the bet with that perverted captain she would need some help. She needed someone crafty, someone who was sneaky, someone who at times could be creepy beyond imagination without even trying. And like that, the little imaginary light bulb in her mind lit up.

_Master, of course!_ Seras thought to herself

_But wait, he probably wouldn't want to_

_I wouldn't want to what Police Girl?_

Seras yelped as her master came through the wall, as his velvety voice invaded her mind.

"O-Oh uh Master" Seras squeaked "Well it's just a silly bet the captain and I made"

"About?" He asked with his chesere cat grin

"Well Pip kept going on about how there was nothing I could ever do to scare him and I thought I'd prove him wrong, so I was thinking of some ideas especially since it's Halloween this year"

Alucard chuckled "Oh yes, All Hallows Eve. And I assume since you were mentioning my assistance and that I was quote on quote 'creepy beyond all reason without even trying' that you wanted him to look as if he saw Hell?"

She blushed "Erm maybe a little, but you don't need to help if you don't want to though"

But Seras was surprised to hear her master chuckling up a storm "'Don't want to help?' My dear little Police Girl, All Hallows Eve is my favorite holiday. In fact it is also the one day of the year that creatures like us our at our strongest"

Seras started to smile "You mean you'll help?"

He nodded "We should get to it then if you really want to frighten him THAT much" Alucard chuckled, knowing this was going to be fairly interesting.

**+*Seras' room*+**

"So what did you have in mind for your scare Police Girl?" Alucard asked, with his feet prompted up on the table.

"Well I was thinking maybe change the mansion into something umm-"

"Gruesome?"

"Exactly and maybe since Pip's out until later we could ask for the geese's assistance"

Alucard grinned "I think I have just the idea that might work in your favor and I must say you truly can have a devious mind at times, Seras"

Seras smiled she knew whatever idea her master had in that devious head of his, it would scared the crap out of Pip, she just hoped she wouldn't have to call the paramedics. Or maybe she did

Alucard chuckled at his fledglings thoughts "We'll just have to see how 'fearless' that French frog is before we have to call a hospital"

But as Seras was about to reply to his snarky but funny comment a knock on her door came

"Come in" She said

"Sorry to disturb you Miss Victoria" Walter said as he set a bucket of ice with a blood pack sticking out on the table

"Shall you be having your blood here as well Lord Alucard?"

"Of course Walter, but first maybe you'd like to hear about our little plan" The vampire smirked, knowing full well that if they had more help this might be even more delightful then he thought

"That depends on what your little plan was?"

"Well it's nothing much, the Police Girl just wanted to get a scream out of the French mercenary by making the Hellsing halls a little more how would phrase it? Terrifying for the holiday season" He smirked

"Ah yes, I forgot that it was Halloween"

"Do you wanna help us Walter?" Seras asked with a smile of her own

Walter also smiled "As long as it doesn't damage anything or kill anyone-" He said eyeing Alucard as he said who simply smirked at him-"Then I would be quite fond to help"

Alucard smirked "Splendid"

**+*Four hours later 10:07 PM*+**

Pip cracked his neck as he walked into the Hellsing manor.

"Merde I'm either going to kill myself or slap 'er in ze face. Eh, what are ze chances of seeing 'er again?" The mercenary mumbled to himself he began walking to his quarters to find his uniform for target practice. As he walked he noticed it was quiet. Too quiet. At least too quiet for the Hellsing estate that is.

"Hey!" He shouted "Is anyone here? Sir Integra? Mister Alucard? Miss Victoria? Anybody?"

He shrugged 'Maybe ze boss iz at another meeting and zhose two 'ad to accompany er' He though to himself 'But zhen where iz everyone else?' As he pondered this he failed to notice the much taller shadow creeping over him. Pip knew he shouldn't waste time so he continued his journey through the halls. Pip would have kept walking at his current, bored and slouchy pace, had he not looked out the window to the shooting range below. He expected to see and hear his men firing at the targets but his eye (AN: 'cause he has an eye patch over one eye duh) widened as he saw no targets were destroyed, but saw five of his men lying there, not moving.

"Merde" The mercenary shouted as he now ran for the armory "I knew it was too quiet, there must have been an attack" A new thought came to him 'I 'ope my Migionette is ok'

But his train of thoughts were interrupted by an all to familiar voice cackling

"Oh she's perfectly fine Vernedette" The voice said

Pip knew this voice "A-Alucard? What's going on? Was there some sort of attack?" He asked looking around for the vampire

Alucard chuckled devilishly "Oh yes, it was quite a bloody struggle, those weak mortals didn't stand a chance"

Pip suddenly stopped in his tracks taking in that last sentence "Mortals?" He asked, now really not liking the situation at hand

"Yes, your pathetic troops didn't even last five minutes" He said as hhe materialized through a wall with blood streaked on his mouth and gloves.

Pip began taking steps back "Y-You killed them?! Why? How can you? I thought zoes seals-" But Pip noticed that the pentagram seals on the vampires white and now very red gloves wasn't there

"Oh yes, you mean that? I took care of Integra a long time ago" He chuckled licking blood off his finger

Pip was now very VERY worried and was up against a wall. But fell through it as he was teleported to another floor. Pip couldn't believe this was happening, Sir Integra, his men and possibly everyone else was dead. He began running, going through any door he could see.

"That's right. Run!" The vampire laughed as his voice echoed through the manor. Just as Pip was starting to think he got lost, he found another door. He was outside behind the manor and he leaned up against the door nearly out of breath.

"H-How?" He panted "How could zis happen? And where are ze others" 'If zeir still breathing' He thought

It was then that his question was answered. He looked up and saw the rest of his men, impaled with their own weapons

He began stammering "N-No, zis can't be 'appening!" He was so surprised he failed to see Alucard appear

"Going somewhere human? The funs just begun!" He said with glee. Pip did the only thing his mind was thinking. Run. He knew it was a bad idea to run back into the mansion, but he knew that the town of London was miles and miles away from here and no doubt the nosferatu had destroyed the vehicles already. But as he was running and kept looking behind him hoping not to see Alucard hot on his trail and was too distracted to see the flight of stair leading to the sublevels and began tumbling down the stairs.

Pip looked around 'Oh zis isn't good' Then something clicked into him that gave him real concern 'Seras!' Despite that he could get killed by the demon in red, he had to at least know what happen to Seras or to at least know if she was ok. He ran to the end of the hall and kicked in the door leading to her room.

"Seras?! Are you in 'ere? We need to get ze 'ell out of 'ere! Your master's finally gone postel!" He exclaimed, not caring how loud he was.

Silence.

Pip nearly lost hope, until he saw something move near her coffin.

"S-Seras? Iz zat you?"

He sighed a relief to himself as he saw a mop of spiky blond hair poke its head out. One thing that started to get him a little shakier was how her eyes weren't there usual sapphire blue but a bright, glowing crimson red.

She came out with a smile "You finally came Pip" She cooed "I was afraid you would miss it"

"Listen Seras. We need to go, everyone's dead and if we don't hurry we will too"

Seras let a cool, calm laugh "I'm afraid you don't understand Pip, I helped cause this"

Pip was wide eyed at this, his sweet little Seras helped create this carnage? "No, you couldn't have-" but was gaping as he saw two other bodies in the corner. It was Walter and Integra, dead on the floor with two puncture wounds on their necks.

"Yes Pip, I killed her and I set master and I free of the bond linking him to the Hellsing family" She began laughing almost as cruelly as her master.

"Though I'm still a little hungry Pip, maybe you can help fix that" She said as she was now behind him, nuzzling his neck as he shivered

"No! Please No!" He screamed as loud as he could

She smiled and as Pip closed his eyes tight waiting for her to bite into his neck and get it over with, she whispered into his ear

"Gotcha!"

Pip looked back at her now surprised and a little confused "W-What?"

But his only answer was the draculina's histerical laughter

"Okay I think he's suffered enough" Seras said still laughing "Oh you should of seen your face Mr. Fearless 'No, please no!'" She laughed

"I must say Miss Victoria that was quite a performance" Walter chuckled as he helped Integra up.

"It was quite amusing" Integra complimented

"Seems you got what you wanted Police Girl" Alucard grinned coming through the wall.

Pip was blabbering like a madman "But you were dead!" He pointed to Walter and Integra "She killed you"

"All fake" Seras answered

"But my men! They shot up at the target range and impaled with zeir guns!"

As he said this he heard lots of laughing coming from down the hall and saw his men staring at him trying to hold in their giggles

One of them with a rifle through his chest removed to reveal he was never hurt "Captain that was just priceless seeing you freak like that!" the soldier laughed as the others joined in.

"But ze Hellsing seal wasn't-"

"The seal is only engraved onto my hands the gloves are only so people don't see it and ask questions" Alucard explained while removing the bloodied up gloves.

Seras grinned "And since it's clear to everyone that you were definitely scared, I win the bet."

Pip groaned "I can't believe I fell for it"

"Oh don't be too hard on yourself" Seras said "After all it's Halloween, maybe you'll get a scare in next year"

"Nothing compared to this you mean"


End file.
